


Pallid Tones

by Ritzykun



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Character Death, Dreams, Other, Vore, dream vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Ibuki has vivid dreams of his cards, the Link Joker clan. Deletors they are called. One night the dream gets heated, but he’s not daunted. He feels safe with his bunshin - no matter what happens, Ibuki is never afraid.





	Pallid Tones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/gifts).



> Thanks to Aichi here for suggesting I write something!!

Title: Pallid Tones  
Series: Cardfight Vanguard  
Characters: Ibuki/Daunting Deletor, Oksizz  
Genre: N/A  
Rating: T  
Type: One-Shot

\-- -- --

The pallid tones if a dream echo through his mind. As he tears his eyes open all he sees is nothing - darkness. Out of the black comes a form, creeping towards him.

Ibuki stands inside it all, a soft breeze climbing his form as the specter comes closer.

He knows it, the blackness reaches and takes shape before him, daunting and overwhelming.

“My Vanguard…” The form speaks and booms toward him, causing him to reel back but not in fear. “I am able to reach you.”

“Oksizz...:” Ibuki’s mouth barely moves as his eyes watch the Deletor form and take shape, tendrils of black swirling where there was no air - it was suddenly silent.

Grey hues lean towards him, and he feels it - breath? Of an alien, a Deletor.

The reach of the unit was strong - Ibuki was flat on his back, not even knowing how. Taking seconds to blink he could feel an abrupt coldness upon his arms and legs. Though he didn’t bother to look, only keeping his face forward to accept what was happening...what was coming.

The Deletor was large, a formidable creature - larger than he even realized. His eyes widen and then narrow, thinking.

“What now?” He asks quietly as he feels its appendages circle and touch him. Over his clothes, through his hair, onto his bare skin.

The Deletor didn’t speak but lowered its head till they met eyes, or whatever kind of face Oksizz had. Its breath wasn’t even air - Ibuki could not name it, yet it was cold.

“I consume.” Oksizz declared, ruffling Ibuki’s hair as they stared at each other. “I delete.”

Nodding in confirmation, he soon knew what was to happen. Even if it was a dream, Ibuki was ready - he was okay with it happening.

The hands of the Deletor wrapped around Ibuki much like hands cradling. There was a hum in the air and he felt suddenly covered in something, unsure of what it was. Like a film yet it had no scent or physical form.

Closing his eyes Ibuki felt those claws and tendrils wrap around him lifting him up.

Slowly, so slowly he was lifted and raised to Oksizz, meeting the unit’s glow.

‘It’ll be fine...going like this…’

The Deletor opened its maw, reminiscent of space, of nothingness. Ibuki felt gooseflesh rise upon his skin and closed his eyes as he was consumed.

Deleted.

**Author's Note:**

> I can be contacted at twitter (digisoulwings) and tumblr (gxtsugatxnsho) for requests!!


End file.
